Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Dawn
by Knight of the Fail
Summary: The amazingly average Team Moonclaw are hurtled across time and space during an exploration, ending up miles from home in a frozen wasteland, where a silver-winged demon haunts the mountains. Rated T for mild language and violence. 1st person narrative.
1. Chapter 1: Team Moonclaw

Chapter One: Team Moonclaw

* * *

"Well, this _is_ unusual…"

I started and looked towards my partner. I had been daydreaming again. "What is it, Eclipse?"

Eclipse gave me an excited grin that looked eerie in the glow from the blue markings on his body. I didn't mind the darkness, but sometimes it felt good to have an Umbreon around to find hidden paths.

"Look, Echo!" he barked, his voice echoing over the enclosing walls. He shifted to the side to show me a huge golden orb sitting on a pedestal. It gleamed beautifully, and it was bigger than Eclipse's head. "It must be worth a fortune!"

I smiled and hugged him. "This is so great, Eclipse! We can finally go on an expedition!"

I should probably tell you about us – Eclipse and I, I mean. I'm Echo the Electric Mew, and Eclipse is my partner. We're a rescue team, going by the name of Team Moonclaw. Rescue teams exist to help lost Pokemon and make discoveries.

Well, we're not a full rescue team yet. We're apprentices at Thunder's Guild. Every so often, the Guild arranges an expedition to an uncharted location, but… we've been trying hard… but we've never been picked. We're really just not good enough. But maybe, this would be enough for us to be chosen.

"Heh, hope we have room for this!" Eclipse said, digging through our treasure bag. I sat down to rest. A Sandslash had caught me by the paw, and it was still smarting. I gave it a quick lick.

I didn't know why, but I could feel a sort of pressure surrounding me. It wasn't unpleasant; it felt sort of curious, yet powerful. I looked around, trying to figure out the source.

Eclipse swore, cutting his nose on an Iron Thorn. The pressure began to get stronger, making my heart thud in fear. How could Eclipse not notice it?

I realised the gem had started to glow, emitting a soft yellow light that was growing brighter by the second. I staggered to my paws and backed against the wall.

"E-eclipse?" I mewed highly.

"Not now Echo, I'm getting blood all over the berries…"

I swallowed. "Eclipse, _please!_" I begged. He looked up, looking flustered, and his jaw dropped at the sight of the orb. Terror seemed to crash down on him like a tsunami. He whined, backing away and bumping into me.

"Eclipse, let's just run!" I managed to cry. I could barely hear my own voice from the blood rushing about in my head. "It doesn't matter about the expedition! We can try again!"

Eclipse didn't even answer. He was scared out of his mind. I pressed my face into his coarse black fur and prayed.

The light filled the room, the world turned upside down, and everything disappeared.

* * *

_- A/N: Hello people, Knight of the Fail here! Oh geez, you have no idea how nervous I am. I'm really underconfident about my writing ability! I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review. Don't flame though, because I'll just point and laugh at you. Constructive criticism FTW!_

_If you have any questions, like "What the hell is an Electric Mew?" just drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. -_


	2. Chapter 2: Blizzard

Chapter Two: Blizzard

* * *

I groaned and coughed as I woke. I was absolutely freezing! I opened my eyes and sat up, gasping. In front of me was a huge, frozen wasteland. A blizzard was blowing, and a light layer of snow had built up over me. I shook it off and looked around for Eclipse.

He was a short distance away from me, small patches of black showing through the white. He was completely still.

Biting back an anguished mew, I staggered over to him. The wind was so powerful I was almost sent flying. The blizzard tore at my ears. I unwrapped my bandanna and tied it around my head. It still had the last little bit of warmth from around my neck.

"Eclipse, Eclipse," I mumbled through numb lips. I put my paws on his flank and shook him. He woke up slowly, his eyes bleary.

"Where are we?" he yelled, squinting at me.

I shook my head. "No idea! We have to get to shelter!"

We squinted around, but we couldn't see a thing. I was beginning to feel drowsy.

"Try an' stay awake, Echo," Eclipse said. He stayed close to me, concerned. The cold didn't seem to be bothering him as much as it was me.

We started out in a random direction, hoping for the best. It felt like we were travelling for an eternity, through a white void. I didn't even feel anything after a while – not my body, not the cold. I could have died for all I knew. The only thing keeping me going was the vague blot of dark next to me.

"Echo, Echo, wake up," said a voice in my ear. It sounded muffled. I blinked awake. Eclipse was lying next to me. "You collapsed!" he whined in worry.

I licked my lips. They were bloody and chafed. "Do we still have that hot Oran drink in the thermos?"

He shook his head sadly. "We lost all our stuff."

I sniffed and hid my face in his fur again. "I'm scared, Eclipse."

His ears fell. "I know, Echo. Can you stand?"

I tried, but I couldn't feel my paws. Eclipse grasped my scruff gently and lifted me up onto his shoulders. I tried to hold on around his neck as he ran. Every time he sensed me falling asleep he would jump suddenly, jolting me awake.

He stopped suddenly, almost flinging me off. He gave a joyous bark. "Echo! A cave!"

I looked up weakly. I could make out a cave entrance. I almost wept in relief. Eclipse padded inside.

The cave was amazingly spacious. It was shaped rather like a corridor, about twenty feet wide. The air was wonderfully still inside. Eclipse set me down and grinned, scratching his chin with a hind paw. He curled up to rest.

"It feels so warm after being out in that blizzard," Eclipse murmured, yawning. "But I'm starving…"

I was too sleepy to reply. I made a pillow out of his shoulders and settled down. I wanted nothing more than to surrender to exhaustion, and figure out what in the world had happened to us later.

---

It was night when I woke up. Eclipse was already awake, but still next to me. I felt much warmer and stronger, but also dizzy. When was the last time we had eaten? Back at the Guild? Arceus only knew how long ago that was.

"I think this cave goes on further," Eclipse said. "It might be a mystery dungeon."

"Do you think we got caught in a trap or something?" I mewed, worried.

"Maybe." Eclipse sniffed the air and bowed his head. "No food around here, anyway," he said forlornly.

"Maybe if we faint we'd get out of here," I said. "It's not like we've got any items or money to lose."

"Just our dignity!" Eclipse growled, hackles rising. "We never give up!"

"Hmm." I didn't share his enthusiasm.

We decided to explore the rest of the cave. If it was a dungeon, there was bound to be food somewhere!

The second room was enormous – I couldn't believe it. There were wide gaps in the floor, and across the gaps were narrow ledges with treasure chests on top. We both grumbled in annoyance. I could probably make the nearest one with a running jump, but not on an empty stomach. There wasn't anything lying around on the floor.

The floor felt very thin and unstable. We stepped lightly across as we headed for the next room. There weren't any Pokemon around – it was a relief, but also unnerving. It was like we were the only Pokemon in the world. Eclipse's eyes met mine, and I saw through his confident grin. He was scared.

* * *


End file.
